A Diamond In The Rough
by Hikari-hime
Summary: Drew is Lt. of Squad 14, she's hyper and sarcastic. Toshiro is Captain of Squad 10, he's the youngest captain and can be a grump. After 15 years of being separated, how will these two feel when they find changes in each other over the years. ToshXOC
1. Prologue

(A/N: This is my very first Bleach fanfic. I'm not the best writer in the world so please bear with me. The story will take place after Aizen's betrayal of the Soul Society. I'm also going to tinker with the storyline. Maybe a little, maybe more than a little, or maybe even a lot. And also I'm making Toshiro a bit taller, atleast like 5'4". And one more thing, the story starts with a prologue that takes place 15 years before the actually story begins.)

Disclaimer:

And just so you know, which I hope you all do, and I'm not saying this again. This will be said once and only once, got it. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. (If I did it definitely wouldn't be the same and I'd make it more centered on the Seireitei.) If you're one the few smart ones, of this or any world or realm, you'd know that the only things I actually own are the OC's, their zanpakuto and powers, etc. Well… enjoy.

Prologue:

It was a nice quiet day in the Seireitei. The birds were chirping, and the sun was shining with hardly a cloud in the sky. It seemed like everyone loved the day. From Squad 2's special training with their tough but loyal captain to Squad 11's 'special' training with their fighting crazed captain.

Especially within the 10th division squad barricades it seemed even more peaceful. There we have our favorite Squad 10 captain and his lieutenant doing paperwork. Yes, Rangiku is doing paperwork; while being strapped down to her seat and being forced to do by her captain. Yes indeed, a normal and peaceful day.

Until…

"Toshiro-kun! Rangiku-chan!" sang the voices of two young girls.

That moment the young captain heard his name being called his left eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Oh Captain." Rangiku announced, in a sing-song tone. "It looks like you have visitors." She turned from her 'I'm bored of paperwork' look to her 'Yay, I finally have an excuse to stop' look.

"Matsumoto, if you get distracted from your work or even talk while their here you'll get triple the paperwork." He ordered his lieutenant. He looked at her shocked face as she quickly went back to her work. Then he leans back in his chair and sighs._ 'Why?' _He thought as he slapped his forehead and slid his hand down his face. _'And it seemed like such a quiet day.' _He sighed again as the doors of his office burst open revealing two young girls.

"Hiya Shiro-kun. Hiya Ran-chan." They chimed as they entered the office.

The taller of the two was Drew Kamasaki. She is lieutenant of the newly formed Squad 14, and also a part of the Stealth Force. She had dark-toned skin back-length black hair with a dark red tint in it and bronze colored eyes. She wore her Stealth Force uniform top with her hakama.

The shorter one, about the same height as Toshiro, was Katilyn Kamasaki. She is the 5th seat of Squad 14. She is also Drew's adopted sister. She has fair skin, long hair silver that went past her waist in a low ponytail, and lavender-like colored eyes. She wore the regular given shihakshu but with a panda button on it. How cute.

The 10th division Captain looked at the two intruders with his usual icy glare. You know, the look that would usually send a soul reaper running; hoping not to stay in eye-sight with it. But these two were different. They just stood there, unfazed by it.

"Shiro." The silence was finally broke by Drew. "Now you know that look doesn't work on us. We walk in for a nice talk and you give us that dirty icy look of yours. Have you no shame?"

"Yeah, no shame." Katilyn echoed Drew's words with a big smile.

"Shouldn't you two be somewhere else? You know, not bothering me." He said, in his usual tone of voice. It's not that he hated have Drew nor Katilyn around; they were two of closest people to him there in the Soul Society, other than Hinamori. It's just he wanted it quiet while he did his paperwork is all. Is that too much to ask for? In his case, it just might be.

"Aww, Shiro. There's no need be so negative." Drew said, nonchalantly, as she walked up to Toshiro's desk. But she stopped half way before taking a look at Rangiku. She looked at the poor busty lieutenant doing her paperwork. She knew, along with everyone else, that Rangiku hates doing paperwork. Then after thinking, an evil smirk crept on her face. "Hey, Rangiku. If you help us get Toshiro off his ass then I'll do half of your paperwork and take you out for sake, my treat."

At last line Rangiku shot up out of her seat and was standing a few feet away from her desk saluting. "Rangiku Matsumoto, reporting for duty ma'am!"

Drew had a huge smile planted on her face. Katilyn jumped up cheerfully and ran over to Rangiku, hugging her. And as for Toshiro, well… he wasn't the happiest camper.

"Lieutenant Kamasaki."

"Nuh uh, Toshiro. I'm not fully responding to you while you call me that. And you know how I dislike that formality talk."

"Grr. Drew!"

"You rang?"

"Drew. You can't come into my office and tell my officers what to do; you have you own squad for that. And it's Captain Hitsugaya."

"Oh. Okay I see. Just got one thing to say to that."

She walked to his desk and looked him dead in the eyes with a cocky look and leaning on the desk. Using one hand for support on the desk and the other resting on her hip. Then doing the unsuspected.

"Pffft…" She blew raspberry. "That's what I say to that, my little Shiro."

Now, either she's very brave or very stupid and wants to die.

"Uh, Drew." Katilyn spoke, with fear in her voice. "I think you may have gone a bit too far this time."

The temperature in the room started to drop very rapidly. And with the look on Toshiro's face it surely wasn't helping to make it better.

"I second that 'gone to far thing' too." Rangiku said, just as frighten.

Drew then turned with her back facing Toshiro. "Well, there's only one thing we can do now." Taking a long deep breath before yelling: "Every soul for themselves!", and running towards the door. But was sadly stop by the ice forming around her feet and her falling on the floor, face first. "Oh damn it to hell. I'm dead."

Rangiku and Katilyn stood in shock, and also for being to cold to move, as Toshiro walked over to where the poor girl had fallen. They were both thinking the same thing that moment. _'She is so gonna die.'_

"Uh, Toshiro? Your not gonna do anything inconsiderate are you?" she pleaded facing towards him. He stood right in front of her with a smirk on his face. She knew he was planning something. Something cold and bad. "Come on. You knew it was a joke. I was kidding. You knew that. Right?" Hoping that a miracle would happen any moment now and save her from her soon to be torture.

It seemed like the gods have answered her prayers. A hell butterfly came in. Katilyn, Rangiku, and Drew and let out a sigh of relief. It landed on Rangiku's finger and she announced the message:

"It's an announcement from Head Captain Yamamoto. It says: 'All members of Squad 14 please prepare report to the Senkaimon gates for the departure of the world of the living'."

After she read it she looked at Drew and Katilyn with sorrowful eyes. The temperature in the room also seemed to go back to normal.

"You guys are leaving for-"

"Yeah." Katilyn said sadly facing the floor. "They actually just told us this morning. We've been going 'round all morning and afternoon telling our friends 'bye' and stuff. But I guess we don't have time to tell anyone else."

"But why didn't you guys tell us when you found out. We could've at least gave you guys a party or-"

"Rangiku, please." Rangiku was interrupted by Drew. "We know you would have wanted to do a party or something. And truth be told, you have no cash on you to really do that do you?" The red head was appalled at that and just pouted.

"How long?" Everyone turned the heads to the captain. "How long are you guys planning on being gone?"

"Well, know that you bring it up…" She puts her finger up to her lip and starts to think. And think. And think. And think. And… well god she's still thinking.

"Well do you know or not?" He was starting to get even more ticked off then he was a few minutes ago.

She sits up, Indian-style, and looks at him with her head tilted to the side. "Nope. Guess I don't."

He sighs, and then continues with another question. "What are you guys going to the world of the living for? Hopefully you can answer that question at least."

She glares at him. "That's to remain classified and that last part, no comment. All I can say is that while we're the Head Captain said we would be able to go to different place all over the world of the living; as long as it pertains to our assignment and we get rid of hollows that is."

"Yeah!" Katilyn exclaimed, going back to her cheery mood. "We'll go to different countries, cities, and a whole bunch of other places. We'll even bring you guys back some souvenirs and stuff."

Rangiku claps her hands together. "Ohh. Can you guys bring me back so make-up? I wanna see how the living's cosmetics and clothes are."

Drew then gets up from her spot and walks over to Katilyn. "Well, Kate it seems like we better head out. Looks like these people have some paperwork to do."

"Okay." Katilyn says cheerfully. She gives Rangiku a good bye hug, then walks over to Toshiro. She looks at him and he looks at her with a little bit of a confused face. She then quickly hugs him and let goes just as quick. With that she skips out of the office just as merrily as a kid to a candy store.

My goodness you cannot say she isn't adorable.

"Well I guess it's time for me to go too. Can you believe as lieutenant they expect me to be there on time? Ha! They must have no clue yet." She said, as she started to walk towards the door but stops. "Hey, Toshiro."

"What is it Drew?" That being said in his mid-cold tone.

She turns around three-fourth to face him. "While I'm gone, I'ma need for you to keep this place how it is. Like watching over Ran-chan and don't let her get over drunk." Rangiku gasps at that, but Drew continues. "I want you to help look after some people; which include Rangiku, Yachiru, Captain Jushiro who I hope will one day feel better, and Momo." Toshiro looks at her and nods at her request. "One last thing… by the time I get back you better not be that same height. Got that?"

"Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean you can continue to pick on my height. But yeah, I'll do what I can."

"Good, then it's a promise." She turns back around to leave out the door. "Later, Lieutenant Masumoto. Later, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro stood there and looked through the door Drew just walked right through. Not just because he was surprise that she called him Captain Hitsugaya, which he was shocked, happy, and a tad confused about. But that the fact is that she's gone for who knows how long. He's known Drew since they were both kids, she would always come by to see him knowing that Momo was at the Academy. The only times they have truly been separated was when she left for the Academy before he even had any interest; until she and Rangiku persuaded him to go. But no matter what they were mostly together. Either it may be her annoying him, trying to get him to have fun, get him to stop his paperwork, or just to hang out. Or it either may be him scowling her, getting her to do her paperwork, or annoying her in his own way. So no matter how much they annoying or aggravate one another, they're always gonna be the best of friends.

Now that's what I call friendship, or may it be something more.

"Uh, Captain?"

Toshiro was knocked out of his daze by his lieutenant. "What is it Rangiku?" He said coming back to his senses. The woman quickly gets up and runs to hug her captain, who is now being squished between her, uh…, exposed cleavage. He could barely mutter a word. "Ra-Rangiku. What is the… meaning of this?" He tries to squirm himself free from her clutches.

"Ohh, Captain, I know how much you're gonna miss them terribly. Especially Drew." She cried with huge fake tears.

"Ran...gi...ku…can…not…breath."

"Oops. Gomenasai, Captain." She lets go of him and he drops to the floor grasping for air. "I'm also so glad you took that so easily."

"If you mean your bone crushing hugs, I've gotten use to it by now." He looks up at Rangiku who has her arms crossed in front of her and looking down at him. "What?"

"Don't hide it. I know you miss her."

"What are talking about?"

"Drew, duh. And I know on the inside you're truly gonna miss her." She told him. Toshiro opened his mouth to speak, but she continued. "Captain I know you're gonna something like 'What are you trying to get at Rangiku?', or 'It's not like that Rangiku.', or something in that. But at least say you're gonna miss her." She then looked at her captain with a pleading face. All he did was raise an eyebrow. Then let out a slight chuckle which took Rangiku for a loop.

"For once Rangiku, you might be right." He said as he walked to his desk.

"I was right?… I mean, of course I was right. Which part was I right about again?"

He sat down at his desk. "The fact that I was about to say 'What are you trying to get at?' Now I'm about to tell you to finish your paperwork or I'll give away all your sake to Captain Shunsui." He watched Rangiku dropped her head after mutter a 'Yes sir' and walks back to her desk and does her unfinished paperwork. He then starts to do his paperwork before looking out his window thinking:

'_You better be careful Drew. And come back in one piece.'_

(A/N: I hope you guy like it. Well that's only the beginning I have more in stored.)


	2. A Broken Promise and The Homecoming

Chapter 1: A Broken Promise and the Homecoming

(A/N: I know the last chap. was a bit boring but I plan to make it better. I plan on bring up my other OC's too; yes there are more OC's then just Drew and Katy. I would also like you guys to send me a review. I'ma need help to improve my story for you and other people would like it. Oh and remember the story takes place after Aizen leaves and I'm also put it in P.O.V.'s starting with Toshiro. So please enjoy. And remember that thoughts are in italics, 'kay.)

Toshiro's P.O.V.

"Oh, Captain Hitsugaya. It's nice to see you back so soon. You can go to her room now if you'd like."

"Arigato." I told the Squad 4 medic and started my way down the hall.

It's been a little over a week now. A week since the date of Rukia Kuchiki's execution. A week since the discovery of slaughtering in Central 46. A week since the lost of three traitor captains who are planning the downfall on the Soul Society. A week since I was defeated and put on medical support for a couple of days by one of the said captains. And a week since… I had broken a promise.

I'm walking down the halls of the Squad 4 barricades, something that has become a regular to me for the past couple of days since I awoke from my injuries. I would now come here to see the one person it seems like I could not protect. The main person I needed, no, wanted to protect more then the others. I had let my guard down one too many times those last few days. And for her being here, I was the one to blame for it. If I would've kept a closer eye none of this would have had happened.

I walk through the doors I'd come to everyday. Like everyday it was quiet, not mentioning the machines monitoring the patience's current conditions. I looked over to the bed to her lying their peaceful not having been moved since she has gotten here.

"Momo." I said in a low voice but loud enough so hopeful she may hear. "Gomenasai. I'm sorry for letting this happening to you." I sat there next to her bed and watched her. She was breathing through an air mask and had the I.V. being pit into her arms. Seeing all of this only seems to make it worse.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" I turned around to see Captain Retsu Unohana standing at the door. "I had heard from one of my squad members that you were here checking up on Lieutenant Hinamori again."

"Yes." And there was a bit of grievance in my voice. I hoped she didn't catch that but I know she did.

"Don't worry. She just needs her rest, that's all." She puts her hand on my shoulder along with one of her reassuring smiles. "Now I think it's best if you go now. I need to run some tests."

"Okay." I stood up and bowed to her before leaving through the door and out of the 4th Division and back towards the 10th.

-x-

I walk into my office only to see my so-called lieutenant half way off the couch drunk and asleep, with a sake bottle at hand. Her unfinished paperwork was under the couch in messy piles. I knew it'd be best to wake her up now and make her done all the paperwork, but I decided against it. I know she's like this because he left. Ever since the now ex-captain Gin Ichimaru left, she and Kira have been moping around every now and again. I should show some heart and let her just finish it when she wakes up.

Just then, a hell butterfly flutters into the room. I left out my finger for it to land on with the following message:

"All Captains and Lieutenants are to report to the Senkaimon gates at this time."

I wonder what for. _'It couldn't have been for the ryoka, they had left the day before. So what was it then?' _ I sighed and decided it'd be best to wake up Rangiku now. I shook her but that didn't work. I just try another method.

"Rangiku, Renji's stealing all of your sake." She still didn't wake up. "Wake up of you'll get triple paperwork." Dammit. Still no good. This was getting difficult. "Matsumoto! Wake up or you won't be going to the bar for a month." She was still sleep. It was like trying to wake up a rock. I have one finally trick that only one other person has said before, and it was only to be said if nothing else worked. It's also stupid. I inhaled a deep breathe then exhaled it. "Rangiku, your boobs are deflating."

"WHAT?!" she screams, shooting out of her sleep. She frantically examines herself and finds to see that everything was still there. She then lets out a sigh of relief and looks up at me from her place on the floor. "Captain, why'd you do that?! I was about to have a heart attack."

"Rangiku get up. We were ordered to meet at the Senkaimon gate." I explained to her.

"The Senkaimon gate? What's there?"

"I don't know yet but were wasting time. Let's go."

"Right." She nodded and starts to get herself up. She told right beside me looking down. She wasn't all that much taller than me anymore. I've come to grow taller. I wasn't completely tall though, as for me still being one of the shorter captains. I was maybe four inches shorter than her.

Then we quickly flashed stepped to the Senkaimon gates.

-x-

When we get there we were the last ones to arrive, minus Captain Kuchiki for still being in the 4th division and Captain Ukitake. All because I had to wake up Rangiku and her wanting to stop every now and again. Captain Zaraki and his lieutenant even got here before we did, and he doesn't even use flash step nor has a good sense of direction. That means it took us maybe forever or we were the last to know. We just stood in our spots between Squad 8 and Squad 12 with me in front of Rangiku.

"Well it took you two long enough." Came the voice of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. "You guys had us all waitin' for you."

"You have no meaning to speak of keeping someone waiting Kenpachi Zaraki." Said Captain Kurotsuchi. "You came just a minute or so before these two. You kept us wait longer."

"Atleast I wasn't interrupted from one of my freakish experiments, eh Mayuri." I retorted back with a chuckle.

"If I must remind you, you're wearing one of freakish experiments as an eye patch."

'_Oh great, old people fighting. Is this what I have to look forward for every time?'_

"Enough." Everyone was in attention of Head Captain Yamamoto's voice. "You all have been brought here for an important reason." Everyone stayed quiet for he could continue. "Almost sixteen years ago, we organized a temporary Squad-like team of five very talented and powerful Soul Reapers. After months of training, hard work, and research, Central 46 decided to send them to the world of the living for confidential reasons and to help with the exterminations of hollows."

'_Did he just say a squad going to the world of the living? It couldn't be, could it?'_

I looked back at Rangiku and she seemed to have the same look on her face I had. I turned back to everyone else and most of their expressions have changed. The head captain continued to speak.

"I know you all must know who I am speaking of. You also all know of the damages we have dealt with over the past few weeks with the execution, the ryoka, and the betrayal of three of our captain. It has been decided that the squad sent to the world of the living to come back and help with this threat. We sent the message a few days ago for them about what happened and to come back at once; and said they'll be back by today. So we will wait for them to enter through the Senkaimon gates for their arrival. Which should be just about… now."

The gates had then begun to open. Everyone looked to see if anyone would come through. As the gates fully open there was a sight of three silhouette figures. As they exited it showed three Soul Reapers; two males and one female. They all stood forward in front of the head captain.

"Captain Raiku Kumio of Squad 14." Said by the male, that had brown above the shoulder length hair with a headband.

"Riiko Hatori, 3rd seat of Squad 14." Said the girl, with dark blue hair that went to her back.

"Shotaro Ishibashi, 4th seat of Squad 14." Lastly said by the another male, with short spiked brown hair.

That's three of the five. But… where were the other two?

"Captain Kumio." Captain Yamamoto spoke. "There are supposed to be five in your squad. Where are your lieutenant and your 5th seat?"

Raiku sighed from the looks of it and started to scratch the back on his head. "Well… they were right behind us. But then they-"

"Hold on you guys, we're coming!" A voice from inside the gates interrupted him.

"There they are." he said quickly as the last two ran out. They then took their places in front of the Yamamoto.

"Lieutenant… Drew Kamasaki… of Squad… 14." She tried to get out between her panting.

"And… Katilyn Kamasaki, 5th seat of Squad 14." She too seemed to have trouble breathing.

I let out a silent sigh of relief and felt a come on my face. _'Late, as usually. But atleast you guys are here.'_

Captain Yamamoto looked at all of Squad 14 before turning around to everyone else. "You five may all go stand with your original squads." He said in a form of order then just telling them. They all nodded their heads and went to stand with their squads. Raiku went over to Squad 12 with Captain Kurotsuchi. Drew went to Squad 2 with Soi Fon. Riiko and Katilyn both walked over to Squad 4 with Captain Unohana. And Shotaro stood over with Squad 11 behind Captain Zaraki. "As you all know there is a great threat coming for the Seireitei. With former captains Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tousen having their hands on the Hogyoku they plan on coming between the gap of Soul reapers and Hollows and destroying the Soul Society. But as said by Captain Kurotsuchi, the Hogyoku is in an unusable state. So now we must work to find a way to stop them in any possible way." He then took a long pause. "You are all now dismissed." Then he flashed stepped away.


	3. Long time no see! Did you miss me?

Chapter 2: Long time no see! Did you miss me?

(A/N: Okay now were getting somewhere. The part was something that just came to mind when I woke up one morning. I was also happy schools out; which for calls for celebration and for me to play 'Keep it Moving' by: Keke Palmer and the theme song to Phineas and Ferb. They both have to do with summer. Now back to the story. Enjoy. I'm also may mess up on spelling a few names, that is if I can find how to spell it right.)

P.S.

(N/A: Now that you've guys have finally met all of my OC's I wanted to give you a little insight on how they are. I can't give too much info; wanna save some for later like their zanpakuto and abilities. Okay? All right? Goody!)

Drew:

You guys should know what she looks like, know just imagine her with a (how can I say this) puffy/curly-like ponytail. Hopeful as you can tell that she's crazy (or am I not making her crazy yet), random at times, and also a bit aggressive but caring. Her age, well, I'm still not completely sure with the soul reaper age but she's atleast a little bit older than Toshiro maybe 2 or more years; if she were in the living world she'd be 15 or maybe 16 (never really though about it.)

Kate:

You guys should know what see looks like too, and no there is no real difference from when she was in the prologue chap. She does acts like a little child most of the time, sort of like another Yachiru but a little taller with silver hair, but she knows when to act mature. Soul reaper age: I guess around Yachiru (remember: never really thought 'bout it); living world: 11 maybe 12.

Raiku:

Okay I know you guys have no real clue what he or the other two look like, that or your psychic. Well Rai has dark brown hair that goes to his neck and wears a headband that also hold up a loose bang on the right side of his face, his skin is a bit tanned. He's very mature and can a bit of a party pooper, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know how to have fun. (I see him as a little of Sai from Naruto with a mix of the older version of Simon from Gurren Lagann; I think it's a nice combination don't you.) Soul reaper age: Unknown at this time; Living world age: 19.

Shotaro:

He has short spiky brown hair (just imagine a weird hairstyle that comes close to that for a person in Squad 11), he has fair skin that seems flawless. He (unlike Rai) is immature, a fight freak who loves a good fight but not like Zaraki, and a bit of a ladies man; he mostly likes to hit on Riiko but still. He's also a lazy bum. Soul reaper age: Unknown at this time; Living world age: 16.

Riiko:

Riiko has long dark blue hair and has bright skin, she's Latina (she is sort of based on one of my friends). She is a calm but very nosey person, very much like another Rangiku to keep it short, but when she gets mad she is most extremely pissed. And like just said she like another Rangiku: likes to drink, parties, men, having it her way, etc. Soul reaper age: Unknown at this time; Living world: 16.

Back to story

Drew's P.O.V.

"Captain Soifon, I've missed you so much!" I cried, waterfall tear, hugging my captain. "Oh captain I missed the afternoon trainings we use to have. Oh captain!!!"

"I'm glad to see you're still the same, Drew. And I've missed you too." Soifon told me while she patted my back with a hug.

Everyone was greeting our Squad for our come back. I mean we haven't been here in over 15 years. Wouldn't you miss a person you haven't seen in the long terribly. That is if you can even remember someone after that long of time. But everyone one in my squad was happy to be back. Right now they were all talking to the old friends. Rai was talking with Captain Kurotsuchi and Nemu; I'd be too freaked out to talk to clown face but I get along with Nemu though. Riiko was talking with Unohana, Isane and Nanao. Sho was with Renji, Hisagi, Tetsuzaemon, and Zaraki; I bet you ten bucks they're talking about fighting. And Kate was talking with Yachiru.

Now I was hugging onto Soifon's lieutenant, Omaeda. "Oh, I missed you too, you big fat blob you."

"Hey, what have I told you 'bout calling a blob, you little brat?" He retorted back to me.

"Lady Soifon, the blob's picking on me."

"Drew, how about you go say hi to the others? We can talk about your trip later okay." She told me.

I saluted to her skipped along to my next victim. But instead I became the victim.

"Drew!!!!" the person yells and jumps on my bad. Which had hurt very badly.

"Ow! Whoever this is please get off. Por favor, off! You're crushing my… appendix!"

"You don't even know where your appendix is." I turned around to see it was Rangiku. And she had a stupid smile o her face and waving at me.

"Ran-chan!!!" I screamed and hugged her. "My god, how I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Drew-chan. It's been practically boring seen you guys left." She hugged me back. Okay, maybe she was a hugging a little tightly. Okay, tightlier. Okay, she was crushing my spine. Someone call Unohana.

"Rangiku." I gasp. "You are… hugging… a bit… too… Someone find… the jaws of life."

"Oopsie." She lets go of me, a second before I almost blacked out, and I fall to the ground. "Gomen. But I am so seriously happy that your back. I bet that captain's even happier."

"And speaking of which?" I start to look around. "Where is that short, little, snow haired, grumpy captain of yours?"

"Well, uh, Drew. There's something about the captain you should-"

"Who are you calling short and grumpy?" A voice interrupted Rangiku. An ever so familiar voice, from an ever so familiar grumpy white head.

"Toshiro!!!" I jumped at him with a huge bear hug. "Oh I've missed you."

"Uh, Drew? Why are clinging around my waist?"

"Huh?" I opened my eye and in my face was his shihakshu. _'No way.' _I looked up and it was indeed Toshiro's. _'No… fucking… way.' _I straightened myself up and looked at him. Well, looked up at him. He's gotten taller; much taller. Last time I saw him I was a little more than a head taller then him; and now look, I'm only a little above his shoulders. Oh, the cruel taste of irony.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He said, in his same voice and tone I remember. And did I mention he was looking at me like I was stupid. "And you need to close your mouth before a fly goes in."

I shake my head and go back to my regular composure. "Toshiro? You've got… bigger. What happen to you?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly. _'Did he fall in toxic waste? Get bit by a radio-active spider? Or worse, put in one of Clown-faces experiments.'_

Toshiro made his usually angry face. You know, with the icy look, the twitchy eye, the little vein popping out of his head, his cold spirit energy; you know, the usually. Rangiku as standing right behind him, my guess is that she's getting a kick out of this. She seemed to be holding back a lot of laughter. She even had a tear come out of her eye. Oh how it seemed like the good old days.

"My turn now. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm looking at you because you sounded stupid just now." He retorted.

"What was stupid? The part about you got bigger or what happened to you? Because that last one I would like to know the answer to. Your not suppose to be tall. You're supposed to be 'Little Shiro'. You being taller ruins the whole thing."

"Are you saying I'm not supposed to get taller because it will ruin that stupid little nickname?"

I pat his shoulder, give thumbs up, and wink an eye. "Exactly."

He was about to say something when Kate jumped on his back, hugging his neck.

"Ohayo Shiro-kun!" She cheered. "Wow, how big you've gotten. You must been eating all of your veggies." She kept going on and on and on and on and… Well she just keeps blathering for what seems like a decent thirty minutes, not being literal. It was only seven.

"Aww. It's just like old times again." Rangiku comes in and puts us all in a group hug.

"Rangiku, what are you talking about?!" Toshiro said.

"You know. We're like only big happy family."

"Yeah. We're one big dysfunctional family." I said, emphasizing the word dysfunctional.

"Yeah. Toshiro's the grumpy respected dad, Drew's the caring yet feisty mom, Kate's the adorable cheerful daughter, and I'm the crazy fun aunt. And all together: one big family." She dropped us on the ground after her little speech. "And tonight we'll have one big family dinner and mommy and daddy can take us to go shopping."

"Rangiku, we are not going to do that?" Toshiro told her.

"Why not?"

"Because it's dumb and childish."

I poked Toshiro in the forehead. "No it's not. I think it's sort of cute don't you think." I then wrapped my arms around his and laid my head on his upper arm, because that's as far as I could reach now. "My hubby-wubby."

I just had to see everyone's reaction. Rangiku was laughing her brains out at that; that wasn't very funny though. Kate was jumping up and down and laughing; she's always giddy and laughs so there's really not wrong there. I looked up at Toshiro's face and I swear I wanted to laugh. It was on of those priceless face moments. His express was like 'WTF' mixed with 'What was that?' Now if only I could see Byakuya, Yamamoto, Itachi, Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, and Pein look like this, my life would surely be complete.

Wait… I know how to make it better. I get on my tip-toe and gently pecked him on his cheek. YAHTZEE!

Rangiku laughs even louder now. Kate looks with an 'Aww' face. And as for Toshiro, god someone find me an inhaler 'cause I might need it, he turned red. Yes red not pink. Maybe not as red as Renji's hair, but red it was.

"Oh my god, Captain's turning red. Ha ha ha!" Rangiku laughed and fell on the ground. She was rolling on her back and stomach. Talk about your rofl. Toshiro then starts yelling at her and making threats. She tried to stop laughing but couldn't. She seemed to over whelm by his still slightly red face. I held back my laugh 'cause I don't wanna turn into a Drew-sicle.

"You guys are so reckless that its-"

"Hey you guys. Am I interrupting?" A voice from behind me said. I turned and it was Shuuhei. "Hey there Drew. Good to see you back."

"Oh. Hi Hisagi. How's it been?"

"Good actually. You mind if I could talk to you for a sec?"

"It depends, for what is it you want to talk about?"

He crosses his arms. "Do you always have to be so difficult?"

I put my hand on my hip. "Yeah. Do you always have to be a tight-wad? But I guess we can talk, even though you are a tight-wad."

"I'm gonna forget you said that."

"Don't worry, I'll remember for you." I gave him a big mischievous grin. He just sighs and motioned me to follow him, and skipped along behind him.

-x-

Toshiro' P.O.V.

I just finished yelling and threatening at my lieutenant for laughing. My face was still red; mostly because I was yelling.

'_Damn that Drew. Why does she always have to give into Rangiku like that? And then she kissed my cheek." _I rubbed the side of my face she kissed me on. _'Why did she even do that? No, no, NO! I need to stop thinking about that.'_

"Uh, Captain?"

"What is it Rangiku?"

"I'm not tried on pick at you, but you're looking a little red. Yeah right there." She points at my face.

I think she might be right. I face was feeling a little hot; I suppose to be cold… well calm.

"Rangiku just don't say a word." She nodded to me. "And one more thing, where'd Drew go?"

She started mumbling about something before Katilyn popped out of nowhere. "I know where she is. But information comes at a price." She said in a sneaky voice. I knew what she was talking about. I reached in my pocket and gave her all the candy I had; Captain Ukitake still gives me candy whenever he sees me. Kate took the candy and point in another direction. "She's over there talking. Come on Yachiru, I've got candy to last us all day." She ran to the bubblegum hair lieutenant and her giant captain.

I turned to the direction Katilyn had pointed in. Drew was talking to Lieutenant Hisagi. '_What does he want with Drew?'_ I looked at them talking.

"Well you don't have to stare, or better glare, at them so hard."

"Rangiku!" Crap, I forgot she was there. She scare-… I mean, surprised me. "I was not staring at them. They were just in the same direction I was looking in."

"Is that so? Then what were you looking at? Because all I see is Hisagi talking to Drew, by the looks of it. I bet he may have missed Drew too. They seem to be having a nice talk." I could hear the slyness in her voice. "Is there any reason to why you may be looking?"

"On the contrary, I was imagining how much paperwork to give you when we get back." I said. Her jaw fell and slumped over. "Now we to get back for you can go finish your paperwork.

"Hai Captain." She moped and we flash stepped back to Squad 10.


	4. Friends are crazy What're you gonna do?

Chapter 3: Friends are crazy. What're you gonna do?

Drew's P.O.V.'s

"NO!"

"¡Por favor! Come on."

"Yeah Drew. Please. Tell us."

"I said there is nothing to tell."

"Tell us or I swear you'll regret not telling."

"Oh bite me, Riiko. Ow! I can't believe you just actually bit me!"

After we were done talking with all of the others at the little homecoming meeting, they had our squad come to the temporary lounging facilities in Squad 13. We're only staying here until they finish filing the paperwork to get us back in our original squad; some paperwork those idiots shouldn't have even lost in the first place. But ever since we left Kate and Riiko have been practically breathing down my neck. It's suffocating me. I mean, who cares if I talked to him, hello, we're just friends. Now they want to know what we talked about. This has gone so far that Riiko has bit me on the arm.

I think I may have rabies or something.

"Tell us now or I'll bite you again."

"Rai-kun!!" I screamed, running behind him for protection. "Rai-kun, make Kate and Riiko stop."

"Riiko, please leave Drew alone; hearing her crying makes her more annoying anyway." He told her without even looking up from his paperwork. "As for you Drew, learn to be a real lieutenant and not let your subordinates intimidate you."

"Okay. I won't bite you anymore." She apologizes then mumbles: "Loca punta." But I heard it. I was about to attack her for saying that. Unfortunately Rai stopped me before I could even jump past him.

"Ha! Man, you should've let'em fought. Atleast that would've been some good entertainment." Shotaro said from his stop on the couch. Me and Riiko both threw a shoe at him.

"Sho, you're so immature. Grow up, muchacho pequeño." Riiko yelled at him.

He just smiles. "When was the last time I told you, your voice was sounded fantástico?" He smiles and eyes her. Also note that he tried to sound Latin when he said fantástico.

"When was the last time I told you to kiss my ass?"

"Exactly three day ago." That earned him getting a pillow thrown square at his face. "I think I'm wearing her down you guys."

"Yeah, keep this up and you're heading to 8 feet in the ground." I said.

"I thought when they bury people they go under only 6 feet?" Kate interjects.

I just patted her on the head and smiled. "Yes, my dear little Katy, that is true. But when some people are so mad at the dead person, well, they feel like stomping them down with anger. Ain't that right, Riiko?"

Riiko just turns her head and walks out the room. But I knew in her mind that's what she wanted to do.

"Well now that I've annoyed my little Riiko for the day," he says before a yawn escapes from him. "I'm gonna go drop by over to Kenpachi's for a match. I heard Ikkaku thinks he can beat me now."

"Sho, it's late. Shouldn't you be getting some sleep or something?" I told him, most in an 'I half do half don't care' voice. "I mean we just got back this afternoon. And anyways… I'm betting on the bald menace."

"Ha! You haven't got a clue who you're talking 'bout?"

"She's talking about the same guy that almost peed his pants when he was on hollow patrol because he heard an unidentified noise. And to his unknowing, it was just an owl in a tree." Rai exclaimed. He didn't even have to look up to see that Sho's jaw was hanging open. He smirked, not stopping from his paperwork, and continued. "And also the same guy that has been afraid to ask out the same girl for, how long, about 80 years or more." Him still not looking up, but knows, Sho's jaw dropped all the way to the floor.

"Katilyn, can to say…"

"BUURRRRN!! Extra crispy." We both yelled but lowered our voice a little on the last part.

Sho started to stomp out the room in frustration, until Rai stopped him. "And since right heading out, you mind taking this paperwork to divisions 1, 6, 9, and 12. That is if you don't mind doing it." He gave Sho a nice kind smile. A smile as if he didn't do anything to Sho; EVER. Which is a complete lie.

Sho walked over to Rai, took the papers, and headed back to the door.

"I wanna go too." Kate cheered.

"No. You're not coming."

"Rai-kun, Sho won't let me go."

"You can go Kate."

You can guess how this ended. Two winners, a loser, and one happy me taking the spot on the couch. But remember there's never really a true loser.

Well, that's my squad. For them I have one thing to say: We all need to go to group therapy or something. I'm not saying we're a bad squad; we're just not the top most organized squad you'd find in the Seireitei, though we are only a five man squad. But when it comes down to each other we'll do anything to have the others back no matter what. We're just a big family.

"So. What were you and Shuuhei talking 'bout early?"

That took me by surprise. I fell from the couch and was on the floor. "¿Que?" I screamed to the top of my lungs, and yes I have learned a little Spanish and more over the years. I think the whole Seireitei heard me. "You just told the others to stop bothering me about it. Now you're questioning me too. Has the world gone mad?"

"No, but I think you might've."

"Oh, shut up." I lay back on the couch and tried to relax myself. Unfortunately I could not relax because of a certain pair of eyes that were fixated on my being. I just sighed and gave in. "It was nothing for you to be concerned about. All we talked about was what we've been doing since I left. There's nothing wrong with that is there?"

"I always have to be concerned about you or else there may be an angry mob knocking at our door." He saw me glaring at him and looked me straight in the eye. He sometimes scares me like that. "Well any who, I just don't want you to get hurt again and-" That's where I cut him off.

"Raiku, I'm not a kid anymore." I said, now in a frustrated and serious mood. "I can take care of myself and you know that. You have seen me take down hundreds of hollows and even a menos grande. I'm not going to let something in the past that happened between me and someone guy come and bite me in the ass." I groaned and stuffed my face into the seat cushion. All the memories of my past went quickly through my head. Then I sensed Raiku coming over to the couch. Then he patted me on my head like I was a puppy. "I hate it when you guys make me open up like that. Especially when you do it, Dr. Phil."

"Just get some sleep for now, okay. And I don't want you to worrying about… you know who." He tried to not say 'I know whose' name. He's such a good boy.

"You are such a dork, I hope you know that. Anyway don't worry about me. If I were you I'd be worried about my 3rd seat."

"Huh?" He sounded completely dumbfound. "You mean Riiko? What's she-" He stopped mid sentence and ran towards the room Riiko went to early. The room that had all of our belongings. "Riiko, don't do anything rash in there!!"

Did I forget to mention something about Riiko? Yeah, usually when she needs to blow off steam she finds herself something to do. No, it's not like breaking dishes, bleaching clothes, setting things on fire, or cutting herself and/or others. Well the cutting other part happens sometimes though, but she may try and drown a poor someone once in a while. The thing is that she gets a bit… creative.

-x-

"Ohayo, Ran-chan! Ohayo, Shiro-chan!" We yelled in a sing-song voice as we walked in to Squad 10's office. As we looked around there was no one there. No Toshiro doing endless amount of paperwork while yelling at his lieutenant. And no Rangiku sitting lying on the couch passed out from drinking or complaining about paperwork. We had a surprise to show them but the office was deserted.

Too bad this couldn't have been our first stop today.

Earlier this morning, me and Kate decided go and annoying a certain captain. And by 'a certain captain' I mean the one and only tin foiled noble himself, Byakuya Kuchiki. We had heard he just recently got released earlier this morning and stopped by to say hi. Apparently our visit was short lived and he also cares a whole lot about that little white scarf of his. When we were in his office, Kate accidentally pulled on the scarf to hard and it sort of ripped. It wasn't that bad; so what if it cost a whole Kuchiki house to buy, who in hell would sell a house for a damn scarf; better have been designer. Anyway, he got mad at us and ordered us to leave but we tried to stay and say sorry. Last thing I remember: shikai, senbonzaruka, flying sakura petals, begging, crying, then me and Kate jumping out the window.

And now here we are.

"Uh, Drew? Where's Ran-chan and Shiro-chan?" Kate asked looking around the vacant room.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Kate."

"What if something bad happened to them?" She gasped, putting her hands on each side of her face and her mouth opened. She looks like the Scream painting, except we know why she's looking like this. She ran behind Toshiro's desk and started to look around. "I think I know what happened."

"Oh please, do mind filling me in. I can't wait to hear." I said propping myself on the couch reading a magazine.

"Okay, but it's so simple I don't get how we didn't guess this in the beginning. They were taken away by… the Sith." She added the U.F.O. noises at the end. "It's so oblivious I wonder why we didn't think of this first. I mean there is no other explanation for it. I'm betting they sucked them up using a tractor beam of some sort. Yeah, and they came and got'em when they least expected it. Toshiro could have been so busy with his work and Rangiku may have been asleep. And now they're being tortured and interrogated at this very moment. What if we're next?"

I looked at her while she ran around the office like a crazed frantic maniac. She ran up the walls, jumped on the desk, jumped over the couch and me, even ran into the bathroom and out and back again.

'_That's it. She's limited to only two Sci-Fi movies a week. That's including her anime and manga Sci-Fi collection too.'_

After about 15 minutes of her frenetic running and screaming, not to mention me sitting and watching the whole time doing nothing about it, Rangiku comes running through the door.

"Gomen for being late, Captain." She said breathing hard. She then looks up with a stupid look on her face and sees our little scenario. "What's going on here?"

"Rangiku, you're okay!" Kate finally stopped her little moment and ran over to Rangiku. "Oh, Rangiku we were worried about you. We thought the Sith came and got you." She then starts to cry.

"Uh, Sith?" Rangiku then looks over to me for an explanation. I mouthed 'I haven't got a clue'. She gave me an 'okay' look in return. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh yeah that!" I jumped off the couch and walked over to them. "I've got something I wanna show you." I start digging in the insides of my shihakshu for it. "Aha! Here it is." I pull out another slightly smaller shihakshu.

"You pulled a shihakshu out of your shihakshu? What, you trying to show off a little magic trick or something?" I hit her upside her head. "Owwie. Why'd you do that Drew? That was mean."

"I did that 'cause you were acting like a smart ass. And smart asses annoy me. But that's not my point." After yelling at her I change the shihakshu's to prove my point. "See? This is what I-" I was cut short by Rangiku's hugging and squealing.

"My goodness. Drew this is so cute." She started hugging my brains out, and with Kate accidentally in the middle.

The new one I was wearing was a little like my old one but was cut in the middle to look like a mid-drift and the sleeves came to my elbows; and I still had on my Stealth Force uniform top under it. After countless attempts to get free she let us go.

"I love it! Who made it?" _'I bet the captain would go crazy when he sees her in it. He'll love it more than me. Heh heh heh.'_

"This is an original by-"

"Riiko made it." Kate jumped in. "Last night after she got pissed off with Sho she had to do something to calm herself down. It has actually become a talent for her now. This one's just a prototype so she can see if anyone else likes it."

"Why is everyone interru-"

"Did she make you something?" Now it seemed like it was Rangiku's turn to interrupt.

"Yeah." She reaches into her shihakshu and pulls out a bag. "See. It's a backpack that looks panda bear. Isn't it cute? I just love pandas!"

"It's absolutely adorable!" She exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Don't you think so Drew? Huh? Drew, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing much." I was sitting in a corner surrounded by dark rain clouds and such. You know the whole depression corner thing. I've been sitting there for a while now.

"Drew, come on. You are acting worse than the captain. And man he's always depressed nowadays. Oops."

"What was that?" I got from my depression mode and ran over to her. "What's wrong with Toshiro?" All she did was shake her head no. This was pissing me off. I started to try and shake the answers out of her; she still didn't crack. I threatened to steal all her sake and give it away; she said she'll just get some more later. Now it was time for the drastic threat. "If you don't tell us I'll tell him where all of your secret hiding spots are. And I'm talking about both paperwork and sake."

She looked at me with disbelief and gasps. "You wouldn't dare."

"Who the hell do you think I am? I'm Drew Kamasaki. I live off of this kind of stuff." I was now as confident and all mighty as I have ever been. I never lose at stuff like this. Rangiku sighed and finally gave in.

"All right. I can't tell you exactly but the captain has been upset since the Aizen thing. Right now he might be at in Squad 4-"

"Okay, thanks Ran. That's all we needed. Let's go Kate." With that we flash stepped on to Squad 4.

-x-

Me and Kate were walking down a hall one of the squad members said we'd find Toshiro. They'd said that he comes every day so check on someone. But who?

"Here it is Drew." Kate pointed out the room.

As I was about to open the door the person on the other side opened it first. It was Toshiro. He had looked at us with skepticism.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you, duh." I said. I tried to look pass him but he kept getting in the way. I know he's hiding something now. "Move it. Who's back there Toshiro?" He didn't answer, just gave me an emotionless look. I started to push him but he didn't budge. Not only has he gotten bigger but he's heavier too. "Toshiro! Let. Me. Through. It can't be that bad." At that statement his face turned sad. This wasn't like him at all. Something had to be wrong. "Shiro? Toshiro, tell me what-"

"Gomenasai Drew. I just… sorry." That was all he had said.

I don't know what was going on but it was bad. Very bad. I ran pass him to see who was in the room. I stopped when I first had gotten a glimpse of who it was. _'No way, this isn't true. It couldn't-'_

The only thing that I was able to say was: "Momo?"


	5. Saying sorry ain't gonna make it better

Chapter 4: Saying sorry ain't gonna make it better

(A/N: Okay I just need to say a few things first. This part I'm planning on making it sad or maybe just the beginning; not sure how it'll come out but I'ma try to make it sad and sympathetic and stuffs. There is also going to be a use of some colorful language too; very colorful; I'm talking a little Hidan colorful. So if you think you can't take it, either suck it up or don't read. And Toshiro may be a little OOC, but it will fit with the scenario.)

Toshiro's P.O.V.

"Momo?" That was the only thing I heard Drew say.

I watched her just stand there. She didn't even moved. I know how she must feel right now. She and Momo has always been really close friend ever since they were younger. We all met when Drew's sister brought Drew over when she had to go on a mission. She would even help Momo and Granny with taking care of me, even though she was the one who needed to be watched over. Every time Drew would come over to play, we would all beg for her to stay when it was time for her to leave. She and Momo got along perfectly. They would always be together, until Momo left for the Soul reaper Academy. When Momo was gone she'd come to visit more often knowing that I was lonely. But she wouldn't miss a day then Momo would come back to visit.

That was years ago. Now look: Momo is in a coma, Drew's just discovering and taking this all in, and me in the shadows, the one who deserves all the blame.

"Momo?" Kate's voice brought me back to reality. I looked down at her and she had tears flowing out of her eyes. "Momo-chan? Momo-chan!" She ran over to the unconscious Momo and cried next to her bed. Kate loved Momo too. After Drew started bringing her over and she had met Momo she had found someone else to look up to, besides Drew. They were all friends.

I looked back over to Drew. She still hasn't moved from that spot. But she was trembling a little that it was hardly visible. I wanted to make her not feel upset for my mistakes. "Drew I-"

"Katilyn, can you please excuse me and Toshiro. I need to talk to him." She finally spoke, I'm a little happy about that, but her voice sounds a little out of character. Her back was facing me so I couldn't see her face.

Kate didn't move from her spot. She stayed beside Momo and continued to cry. I had never seen her so tore apart before. I don't think Drew has either.

"Kate, please." At this point she sounded also heartbroken. She walked over to Kate, and when she got to her she whispered something to her. Kate nods at walked towards the door to leave.

Before she walked out she stopped in front of me. I looked down and saw her red eyes filled with tears. "Toshiro-kun. I know you're going to make sure that Hinamori-chan is going be okay. Right?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'll make sure." She then gave me a relieved smile and walked out of the room and shuts it behind her. All that was left was Drew, me, and Momo.

"Toshiro, tell me what happened?"

What am I suppose to tell her? She'll go berserk if I tell her it was Aizen; she's never really trusted him from the get go. If I tell her Aizen was the cause of Momo's hospitalization who knows what'll happen. I know I have to tell her the truth for sure. "Drew I'm sorry I couldn't-"

"Toshiro. Don't try and give me that kind of bullshit. So spare it." Her words came like venom; she hardly ever talks the ruthless. "I just want you to tell me what happened and who the hell did this, got that."

I stayed silent and just looked down at the floor. I don't know what to say that would make her come out and maybe start a killing spree. I know I need to say something or else she try and beat it out of me, but I just don't know how to say it. I looked back up and saw she was facing my way now. The look on her face had had my most attention. She had wet lines going down her face left by tears. The look in her eyes, I could see a mixture of anger and frustration with an amount of sadness behind them.

"Drew?"

"Toshiro, will you please stop that. If you are going to say something let it be something to do with what happened to cause this. The something that caused this to happen to Momo. And I wanna know everything." As she said that more tears streamed down her face. By the looks of it she can't seem to take much more, like she was fed up and she just may breakdown all together. But she won't and we all know that.

I sighed and started to explain to her what happened. From when Momo found Aizen's dead body and her attacking Gin, to the forged letter telling her to attack me and I fought Gin, to when I found her laid down in a puddle of her own blood by Aizen and me being defeated by him. I told her everything. By now she'd all ready turned back to Momo. I started to feel more guilt rise up in me and walk over to the both of them. When I got close enough to her I could hear her mumbling something while push Momo's hair from her face. It sounding like she said something about Aizen, Gin, killing them, and no trust.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "I think it'd be best if we leave now." I said in a whisper. She nodded and we both walked out into the hallway. Before she went out she hesitated then kept going. I took one more look at Momo and slid the door closed. "Now that we're out I feel like-"

"That fucking bastard!" She yelled really loud. That took me by surprise. "Aizen, that low down, four eyed, lying, son of bitch, bastard. I knew he couldn't be trusted; he was way too nice and considerate for it to be real. How could he do that? And then to Momo, of all people. That damn baka. She trusted him for everything in the world. She'd do anything and everything for his ass. How could he? Then that baka, Ichimaru. I knew there was something fishy about him too; with all of that stupid fucking grinning of his, who does that? Dammit. And then they somehow dragged Tousen in to this. If I just get my hands on them, or even just Aizen, they'd wish they hadn't even thought about messing with Soul Society." She finally stopped her ranting and was breathing heavily. I've never have I seen her this mad in a long time, it scares me. She's so mad I felt the ground tremor a little since we were in the room.

I knew she needed some support right now. I came up to her and embraced her. I wrapped my arms around her as if she were going to breakdown at any moment. She put her arms around me and cried into my captain haori. She cried and sobbed so much she seemed to have been even hyperventilating. I had my chin on the top of her head and we stayed there for what felt like a while.

I hated seeing her like this. I just hated it. "Drew. I'm sorry for what has happened to her. I truly am sorry."

"Why?"

"What?" Did I just hear her wrong, or did she just say, why?

She pushes herself away then looks up at me. She stopped crying but her eyes were still red. "I said 'why'. As in: Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything to cause any of this."

"Yes I did. Do you not understand what happened? If I were watching over her like I was suppose to this won't have happened, and you know that! I was so caught up with those stupid orders that I wasn't thinking about her safety." I groaned and leaned against the wall. "I shouldn't have been so-" I was stopped by Drew punching me square the cheek. I stumbled to the side a little from that blow.

"Would you please shut up and stop complaining like a little baby. This isn't your fault!" She was yelling, looking me dead in the eyes. "You're standing here and complaining about how you weren't able to protect Momo. I bet, ever since she's been put in here, been comatose, and given medical treatments, you've been thinking that it's entirely your fault and you've felt nothing but guilt. Haven't you? I bet you haven't tried to think about any positives things."

I just stood there, in shock, and listened to her. _'What is she talking about? Of course it's my fault. Of course I've felt guilt. Who wouldn't? And does she mean by not thinking of positive things? What the hell kind of positives things is she talking about?'_ I was still thinking about what she said until I got punched in the cheek, again.

"Toshiro! Have you even been listening to the hell I've been talking about? Grr. Why do I even bother?" She turns and walks away.

"Wait." I had to run to catch up with her. "I'm sorry if I wasn't listening. But, did you really have to hit me so hard?" I started rub my cheek where she hit me; twice. She turns and looks at me. There weren't any tears in her eyes anymore, her expression was more of a pout.

"Ha ha ha ha!" She's… she's laughing?

'_No way. There is no way Drew can be laughing now. Even for her this is just weird. One minute she's mad and punches me in the face for not listening. Next I come to apologize and she bursts out laughing. Is this a girl thing? Maybe it's her time of the month or something.'_

She was still laughing. She was on the floor, rolling around, holding her stomach, laughing. By now some of the other Soul Reapers started to wander out in the hall to see all the commotion. They were looking with astonishment. Most couldn't believe their eyes and other thought is was just meaningless. Now it was just getting embarrassing and I was almost ticked off.

"There is nothing to see here! All Squad 4 members go back to your posts, now!" I yelled and my spiritual pressure way radiating at that point. Everyone had already started to clear the hallway.

"Well you could've been a little nicer than that." I look down and see Drew now sitting up smiling. At least I know she is back to herself. "Now back to business. Stop saying you're sorry it's not your fault!"

"Wait a minute. How, no, why do you keep switching from serious to laughing then back serious? And it was my fault!"

"I do that because I'm random like that. No duh. And no it's wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No."

"Yes."

"No times 20."

"Yes times 100."

"No times infinite."

"Infinite isn't even a number."

"Well… well I… Damn you for being a prodigy. You win this one, but answer this one question. If it was so much your fault that Momo's in here, then why is it that Aizen was the one that stabbed her?"

"What are you-" She put her finger in front of me to hush me up.

"My point is this. You were not the one who, literally, stabbed her and caused her to be in a coma. That was Aizen's fault. You did not fake your death; though that would be a little cool to pull off. That too was Aizen's fault. You did not lie to her about trusting you. That again was Aizen's fault. You didn't make her follow you to Central 46. That was, well, her fault I guess. But my main point is, is that you did not cause any of this to happen in anyway. And she's still alive isn't she. Even though you feel you're at fault, saying sorry all the time isn't always gonna cut it." She finished her speech with a smile. What she said made me feel a little better.

And I smiled a little. "I guess your right. I'm…" She had glared at me. "Never mind."

"Good." She claps her hands together. Then she pulls my sleeve and walks down the hall. "Now time for some action and excitement."

'_I have a bad feeling about this.'_

"Drew, what do you mean by…" Then she started walking toward a window. "Drew! Drew! Drew, think about what you're doing."

"Oh, on the contrary my snowy haired friend," She turns and grins. "I already half way did."

"Half way? Wait, can't we just take th-"

"Geronimo!" She shouted as we jumped out the window.

Did I forget to point out that we are 4 stories up?

(N/A: Okay, the little argument thing was a little short and stupid but I couldn't think straight and I was had to go to work. Damn those people for making me work on a Saturday. And I also don't remember how big Squad 4 is so I guessed. Any who, I'd highly appreciate it if you readers would review and let me know how you feel about the story and what I should put in the future chapters.)


	6. Confession of a Soul Reaper

Chapter 5: The confession of a crazy Soul Reaper

(A/N: It's been awhile since I posted the last chapter due to school shopping, vacations and work. It's all just too much for me really. And a note for the older classmen in middle schools thru freshmen in high school that want a job: don't work fulltime on a summer job. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.)

Drew's P.O.V.

We have been back in the Soul Society for a little over a month now and everything is peaceful and great. Okay, maybe not completely peaceful but it's good. We've been sent back to our old squads about 2 weeks ago and I've been doing plenty of assignments, a couple which do not include a stack of paperwork. Yay me! But I've done so much more over the past few weeks. Some good things and some not so good things. A bad thing was last week when Kate and I were tampering with some things in Raiku's workshop, it appears that the stuff there was sort of explosive and we blew up his workplace. After Rai found out someone's closet full of cute clothes from the living world burnt in a fire; and I'm not saying whose it was. A good thing is that I've only gotten in real trouble three times and not once did anyone get sent to medical services. I see that as an improvement.

Now I'm in a restaurant, eating lunch with Soifon and Omaeda. Well it's mostly Omaeda and me eating, Soifon is just watching us stuff our faces.

"Oh wow! Soifon you should eat with us." I told her with food still in my mouth. "This food is incredible. Ain't it blobby?"

He glares at me with a piece of steak hang out his mouth. He hates it when people cuts short his eating. "How many times do I keep telling you not to call me a blob, you tiny brat!"

"I might not be so tiny to you if you'd lay off some of those extra meals, blobby." I retort, while stuff 3 octopus balls in my mouth.

"If you keep eating like that, you might not be so tiny anymore. And my size is what makes me strong." He then stuffs more food into his pie hole. "Anyway, I don't think that little captain from Squad 10 is ever gonna like you if you start to get too big."

I immediately spit out the water I was just drinking. _'What in the mother loving hell did he say?!'_ "What are you talking about?! Do you mean Toshiro? Whats he gotta do with me?"

"Heh. And you make it seem like it's a secret or something. We know it's true, tiny. You have the hots for him."

"¿Que? What? You guys have been talking about me? Captain, is that true?" I pleaded. This is ridiculous, my know squad have been having discussions about me. Not just that, about me liking Toshiro. "Captain, please tell me Omaeda is kidding."

"Well Drew it's not a bad thing. You two are usually together most of the time and from my perspective I think it's a little cute that you have a thing for Toshiro. And as a second mother-figure to you, I approve." Soifon explained with a smile. But I can't believe she thinks that way of me toward him.

"I do not have a thing for him. Captain Soifon you know we're just friends. And what is there to approve of?" I didn't know it but I was getting pretty loud. People were even starting to stare.

Soifon sighed and stood up from the table. "Omaeda, you can stay as long as you want and just tell them to put it on my tab." She told him and he nods, still eating. "Drew lets go for a walk." She starts to walk toward the door and I get up to follow her. But not before I take two hands full of the dumplings and octopus balls I hadn't eaten yet. I wasn't going to leave my dumplings with the blob.

We're walking down the street going who knows where. Soifon's walking around looking her normal serious like self and I'm walking beside her practically stuffing my face with food. Throughout the walk we were both quiet which really started to irritate me.

"Captain? Why'd you decide to come out for a walk?" I questioned a little timidly. I think I can already guess what she wants to talk about.

"Drew, I've known you since before I started training you. I still remember the day you literally dragged Raiku from his squad so you could ask me to personal train you and after witnessing your determination that same day I made it my decision to train you. And during all of these years of training you I've learn all I need to know: your strengths, your weaknesses, your tactics and even you."

"Uh. That was a nice little trip back down Memory Lane, but what does this truly have to do with anything." I then pop another dumpling in my mouth.

"Truthfully I just felt like reminiscing at the moment." She laughs; I think she may have gone a little delusional from not eating. "But what I'm trying to say is that I know you Drew and I know what you like. And not only do I know but a few others can see how you feel about Captain Hitsugaya."

This was getting annoying. I was when ruffling up my own hair because of it. "Captain, I do not like Toshiro like that!!! We are just really good friends, there's nothing like that between us."

"Okay, you say that. But how do you feel about it?"

"How do I feel?" I look over to her and see the soft look I was giving her. I knew she wanted either the truth or how my heart felt which is the same thing in my book and I know I can't lie to her; she knows when I lie. I sighed. I placed my index finger under my chin and just started talking. "Well, Toshiro is a good person. I mean, yeah he's kind and sweet and all, but we're friends and it'll seem weird. I guess, I guess that I'm saying is that I might like him just a little." By now I was looking towards the ground. And to make matter worse, I think my face was burning up. "But if you tell anyone or even the blob, I'll tell the newspaper about your black cat obsession in your room."

I felt my captain put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and she had a smile on her face. "I'm proud that you have come in tune with your true feelings. Now I'm just going to give you a little advice."

"You're gonna give me what now?"

"Just listen! If you like him you should tell him. That is if you want to. But above all be yourself and be truthful to your feelings."

"Oh captain." I hugged her with giant fake tears running down my face. "You really need to stop reading those daily inspirational calendars. You sound like a lonely middle aged counselor women with no one else to talk to but your 28 cats." She looked at me with a serious face. _'What? She does.'_

"Drew, how's about we do some special after lunch training."

"No thank you, I'm a little ti-"

"Great. Come on then let's go." She starts pulling me toward the training grounds.

"Okay. Yay!" I said with an unsure amount of enthusiasms. But in my thoughts I mused: _'I am so dead.'_

-x-

"Ahh! Captain, watch it! You could've cut me." I screamed after avoiding Soifon's zanpakuto.

"If you had not eaten before we trained you may have dodged better." She said before trying to cut me again. "Hi-yah!"

"That was forever ago. Hi-yah! Ha, I got you that- Ow!"

"Don't gloat to you enemy. Stay focused."

"I was focused, and then you kicked me. I thought we were using zanpakuto."

"Always remember your opponents will have other ways of- Ahh! Hey, I was talking to you!"

"Ha ha ha! Remember, you gotta stay focused."

"Hmph. Anyway, I guess it's time for a break before our next session of training."

"Yay!" I yell. I lay down on the grass for some rest.

We have been training since we left the restaurant and talked. We've been out here for who knows how long; I'm pooped. We've gone through our usually 5 sessions of training so far. Tag flash stepping: 1 hour, Kidou training: ¾ hour, Hakuda training with flash step: 1 hour, Hakuda training without flash step: 1 hour, and zanpakuto training without release: 1 hour. That means we have been training for almost 5 hours, counting the breaks. See you try and do this almost everyday.

"Okay Drew, breaks over! Time to resume our training!" She yelled right in my ear.

I got shot up from my spot and tumbled right back down to the ground hitting my head in the process. "Ow. You didn't have to yell in my ear. And besides that was hardly even a break it was only maybe 3 minutes. We usually have 5 or 10 if we're lucky."

"Stop complaining and get up!" She ordered. I got up and faced her awaiting more instructions. "Now it time for our last part of training: our 1 hour of zanpakuto training with a release. As you know we will be using only shi- Pay attention!" She hit in me the head.

"Ow! I am." I had started to doze off because she says the same thing over and over each time. "I know what you are gonna say: we will only be using shikai and fight until other is unable to fight. We do it every time."

"Is that some, eh? Hmm." She started to put on her thinking face. I could tell this was gonna be good. "How about we make it a little interesting? How's a wager sound."

"You talking about a bet, Captain? Okay, but if I win you've gotta let me the Squad Captain for one day!"

"What you can't do that. You have to be a Captain." She snapped at me.

I put my hands up to my ear. "What's that? Does the Soifon, Captain of Squad 2 and Head of the Stealth Force Militia, not want to make a child's bet?" Then I do a fake gasp. "Maybe Soifon's a chicken?"

"No. No, you're not gonna get me with your-" She stopped protesting and looked at me. I was moving my arms like a chicken and walking around her. "Drew, stop that right now." She was starting to get angry; which means I only have to do one more thing and I know just the thing too. I give her a mischievous, of evilness. The she looked at me; she knew what I was gonna do. "You wouldn't."

Oh, but I would.

"Bawk. Bawk bawk bawk." I started to cluck like a chicken. I just kept clucking 'til she couldn't take anymore.

"Stop it Drew."

"Bawk bawk bawk."

"I said-"

"Bawk bawk."

"Drew!"

"Ba-" I couldn't finish my last cluck due to Soifon having Suzumebachi pointed at my neck. "Okay I'll stop, but that's still the bet."

She sighs and lowered her sword. "Okay, but if you lose…" She didn't say anything.

"Well say it!" I yelled irritatingly.

"I just wanted you to get irritated like I was." She smiled. "But back to the bet. When I win you've got to tell Hitsugaya how you feel about him. And no sugar-coating in anyway whatsoever."

"What do you tell him-"

"Bawk bawk bawk." She started to copy my chicken thing. She walked around me clucking and acting like a chicken. "Bawk bawk. Don't tell me that the Drew Kamasaki, Lieutenant of Squad 14 and a officer of the Stealth Force, is afraid of a little wager; knowing she'll lose."

"I know I'm not gonna lose! Plus, how do you know you're gonna win." I unsheathe my zanpakuto and smirked. "We haven't even started yet."

My zanpakuto looks mostly like a regular sword. The blade's tip didn't have a sharp point like most swords; instead at the tip it looked as if someone sliced it clean off. The hilt was covered in a dark brown braided fabric. The guard and tip of the hilt were both steel. And the sheath had small dark brown stripes and the rest being steel. My sheath was on upside-down; diagonally on my back with the top of it going downward.

I don't normally wear my zanpakuto unless it's for training or I'm having to fight or something.

She let out a little chuckle. "I'm glad to hear you say that. Now… Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" Her zanpakuto began to glow brightly and transform. When the light had dead down it showed Suzumebachi's transform onto her wrist. "The rules are as usually. The loser has to inflect by 30 marks/scratches. You ready Drew?"

"I was born it. Make them quake in fear, Tsuchiko!" My zanpakuto began to glow dark red and transformed it a silver steel bo staff with a spear at the end. "Let's get this fight started."

Soifon stands her distance and examines me. "It looks like you've gone with the primary and defensive tactics. Are you trying to go easy on me?"

"Why would I want to go easy? It'll be no fun then. Besides…" I flash stepped right past her. "I'm winning anyway."

A cut appeared on her left cheek from my attack. She wiped the blood off her face and smiled. "You're always so predictable. Please make this an exciting one."

"Don't I always."

"All right… Begin!"

Score; Drew: 1, Soifon: 0.

(A/N: It's a cliffy, I know duh, but… Woo-hoo! The fighting has started and it's Drew vs. Soifon. It's not what I initially wanted but it still works I guess. It may take me a while longer to do a fighting scene for that is my weak point, but I have faith that I can do it. Hopefully.)


	7. You say what now?

Chapter 6: You say what now?

(Happy first day back to school! Or atleast to the ones who just got back to school like I did. I'm a sophomore now!!; it doesn't feel different but whatevs, still in classes with upperclassmen. But on with the story, I'm going to try to go a little faster with my posting but I can't promise due to homework and stuffs. And I'm also starting on a Chad one or two-shot story. Y'all can also look at the list of other stories I plan on making and request anything for any of them if you'd like. Now on with chappy 6. Heh heh, Chappy the bunny, sorry.)

Author's P.O.V.

It was a nice day for some people to be outside. But others had preferred to stay on the inside. Like at the Soul Reaper's Development and Research Institution doing various experiments and variously even weirder experiments. There we have Captain Kurotsuchi, his lieutenant Nemu, and his 3rd seat Raiku Kumio. They were doing an experiment on something… something creepy is all that can be said.

"Nemu, get me scalpel 24 and a container of nullifier." The creepy captain ordered his lieutenant.

"Yes Master." She bowed and went to the get the supplies.

"So Kumio, what do think of this one?" Kurotsuchi asked Rai. "This hollow supposedly has to ability to make explosive smokescreens. And when I can harness this hollows capability, I'll experiment it on one of my squad members. Eh? Why are you looking like that?"

Raiku looked at Kurotsuchi. He had his eyebrow furrowed up. He knew what his captain was capable of after working with him for years. And what has been seen through those years: they don't exactly see eye to eye with chooses on experimentation.

"Mayuri, does everything you find worth experimenting you have to use it on your men?"

"I can do what it is I want with them! You didn't have much of a problem when you were experimented on."

"That's because you'd test on four others before you would try your 3rd seat."

Kurotsuchi started to get enraged with Rai's remarks. Then Nemu came back with the supply.

"Here are the supplies you asked for Master."

"Now, I'll show you why I was picked to be Captain of the Squad and Head of the Soul Reaper Development and Research Institution." The Captain said as he began to dissect the creature.

"Last time I checked, it was because the last Captain and Lieutenant had left from Soul Society and said for you to be in charge." Raiku corrected which Kurotsuchi's eye twitched at.

"Oh, shut up you!" Kurotsuchi was getting upset; and to Rai's amusement. The Captain went on to what he was doing. "With that finished I'll use the nullifier to-"

"You'll cause an explosive like that, I hope you know."

"I said quiet! As I was saying. I'll use the nullifier to render the effect of the explosive gases. And I need absolute silence."

He started to pour the liquid, until some unexpected visitors popped in.

"Excuse us!" They yelled.

The next thing everyone knew there was a huge explosion. So huge, it was heard by the entire Soul Society; maybe even those in the living world and Heuco Mundo heard it. Rai and Nemu were on the other side of the lab, not being hit by the blast. The uninvited guests were at the door covered in some smoke and ash. As for Captain Kurotsuchi, he was completely covered.

"Uh, not trying to be rude but… I told you so." Rai proclaimed, being as far away from the enraged mad scientist as possible. He looked over at the door to see who interrupted the experimentation. "What are you guys doing here?"

It was Rangiku and Renji. And they were partially dirty from the recent bang.

"We came here looking for you Raiku." Rangiku tried to explain while dusting herself off and coughing. "But we didn't think you guys were playing with anything dangerous."

"It's a lab. Of course it's dangerous." He retorted. "You guys still didn't answer my question."

"Oh yeah. We came to-"

"Will all of your people get out of my lab, now! And you, Kumio, since their here for you, you owe me a new hollow for experimentation."

Rangiku and Renji ran out of the room as quickly as possible. Rai had started walking towards the door.

"Aww. See, this is why you never have any real guests, Mayuri. Now we'll have to cancel your tea I had planned for you." He said in a sad voice and looking back over his shoulder at his captain. Kurotsuchi's face started to turn red with anger under all of his make-up. "Well, later."

-x-

By now the three had gotten far away from Squad 12 to talk.

"You guys are what?"

"Throwing a party for our leave to the living world. And we need your help to set it up." Rangiku cheers while throwing confetti.

"Yeah. Rangiku's gone through a lot of trouble getting us just to help decorate." Renji said.

"Okay. But what do you need me-"

"To help set up." Rangiku interrupted. "Look, we already have Kate, Sho, Ikkaku, and Yumichika setting up right now."

"And you guys need me too." He looked at the both of them as they nodded. He sighed. "Why didn't you guys get Riiko or Drew or maybe one of your captains?"

"Well, Riiko's not exactly in the best of moods right now. She almost stabbed me with a knife." Renji said a bit frightening. "And Drew was training with Captain Soifon. And she almost hit me with a giant boulder. But they say they'll try to make it."

"As for our captains: Byakuya didn't want to and my captain doesn't know about it yet."

"What if I say I don't want to?"

"You'd still have to."

"Is there no way-"

"Nope you can't."

He sighs and scratches his head. "I guess I'll-"

"Good." She tossed a bunch of decoration to him and Renji. "You guys go back to my squad and help the others. I need to go get more supplies, recruits, and other stuffs. See ya." With that Rangiku runs to some other direction.

"That Rangiku's sometimes make Drew look normal."

"Really?"

"A little."

-x-

Drew's P.O.V.

"Ow! Dammit."

I've been fight with Soifon for almost an hour and no one's won yet. The score is 28-27; with me ahead by a point. It's still anyone's match. But what I'm afraid of is that she might hit me in the same spot a second time, I'm covered in butterfly marks. That means I'm dead; I still have so much to live for.

"Don't zone out on me yet Drew." Soifon yelled before striking me again. "That makes it 28."

I started to get upset and went back attacking. I tried slashing her but she dodged it. I then faked a kick to her face and sliced at her leg. Then she started throwing hits at me and I could barely dodge those.

"You can't keep dodging. That'll tire you out. You have to attack when you're being threatened by an opponent." She yells trying to hit me. I dodge it with a double back hand spring. Before I knew it she had already been behind me. "That was a good flip." She then hits me in the back. "But not good enough to avoid me."

This was getting annoying. Of all things I'm not gonna lose this bet. Not just because if I do then I'll have to tell Toshiro I might like him, it's... well I just hate losing, okay.

Soifon started to come back at me for another attack. I thought on my feet and flash stepped out of her range. When I was at a good distance I slammed the opposite end of the staff onto the ground, it caused a large crack in the ground and went straight towards Soifon.

"Arise, Tsuchiko!" A rock formation of a tiger jumps out the ground. "Attack." I command. The tiger started to claw at Soifon, but wasn't even able to land a hit not even grazing her. She continued to dodge with ease. She went behind the tiger and stabbed it with her zanpakuto. After piercing it, it dispersed into rocks and dust.

"That was impressive. I thought you had gotten out of the habit of using long-ranged attacks."

"I did, but I hate losing and I'm starting to get hungry again. So can we make this last one quick?"

She looked at me and started to chuckle. "I guess so, but we've gotta make it a good one." I nodded her okay. We both got ready to attack. "Ready."

"Set."

"Go!" We both yelled and charged at one another.

-x-

"I can't believe that you would something so loco. You could've got yourself killed. Were you even thinking of what could've happened?"

Riiko has been yelling at me ever since I had gotten to Squad 4. The fight wiped a lot of spirit energy out of me and I got badly hurt. But the good thing is: I didn't lose the bet. Well, I didn't win either. It was more of a tie. On that last attack, we maimed each other at the same time.

"Are you listening Drew?!" She hits me in the head and I fall off the bed. "I'm already pissed off. Now I have to get you patched up."

_'Why in the hell do people keep hitting me today?'_ I grumbled in my thoughts, and got up. "Stop yelling at me dammit. You're not supposed to injure an already injured person. What kind of medic are you?"

"You're not supposed to be yelling at the person who just healed your wounds! I could've let you just sit back and die."

"You make it seem like I was hurt that badly. I bet Sho could've healed me better than you, and he barely knows how."

"Cry-baby!"

"Wannabe!"

"Psycho!"

"Stuck up!"

"Would you two, shut up? There are others here besides you." We look to the person who was yelling. It was Soifon and Unohana was standing behind her. "You two need to stop you yelling and shut it before I make you myself."

"Y-y-yes, Captain Soifon." We both said, shaking in fear.

"Captain Soifon, please relax." Unohana says in her usual calming voice.

"Yeah, all right. So Drew, since our fight ended in a tie-"

"That means neither of us lose the bet."

"Ehh… No. Since neither of us won that means we both lose. And also since it's against the 13 Court Guards regulations for the wager you made, you seem to be the only one who lose."

"Huh? But how… But you… I… You… We… Argh… My brain hurts!"

"Let me just put it so you understand. You lose the bet."

"No!" I cried.

"Uh." Riiko looked at us dumbfounded. "I'm guessing by the info I just collected, there was a bet involved with your fight."

"You got it." Soifon said. "And Drew loses." She had a big smile on her face. I, on the other hand, had my face stuffed in a pillow trying to suffocate myself from embarrassment.

"No way, Drew hardly ever loses in bets. So, what'd she bet?" Riiko says slyly.

"She'd have to-"

"Pay for Omaeda's meals for the next couple weeks." I jumped in. "Isn't that right, Captain?" I asked her with a pleading face. I didn't want Riiko to know the truth. As my friend she won't ever let me live it down. She'll tell Rangiku and then they'll tell everyone in the Seireitei.

Soifon looked at me and nodded. "Yep, she has to treat the big guy for atleast 3 weeks."

"Really? Wow, there goes your pay check. Now that you're all fixed up, let's go help with this big party of Rangiku's."

"Oy vey, I almost forgot." I said. Riiko yanked my arm and we ran out the door. "Later, Captain Soifon. Captain Unohana."

-x-

We have just finished decorating for Rangiku's party; and everything was amazing. We had lights, balloons, drinks, food, music, even karaoke, and a lot more. We were ready for the biggest party yet. That is, if we didn't have a little technical difficulty. Actually it wasn't very technical and compared to me not very little.

"I've told you guys already. No."

"Please. Come on, I'm begging you captain."

"You always beg."

"But can we have just this one party. I promise nothing bad will happen."

He sighs. "This is sad even for you, Rangiku."

"Come on. We've put up all of these decorations and invited so many people. We can't stop it now." Rangiku cried. "I promise I'll get all the rest of the paperwork in. And with the help of-" She pulls me from what I was doing, which was carrying a tray I was sneaking food from. "Drew!"

I looked at them and swallowed the cheese cracker I had in my mouth. "Huh? Drew's doing what?"

"You're gonna help Rangiku with the rest of her paperwork so she can have this party of hers." Toshiro said.

I looked up at Rangiku like she was crazy. "Where'd you find that idea, in your ear? Me ain't doing no paperwork. Nuh-uh. No way, chika."

Rangiku face grows scary and mischievous; more than mine. "Drew, don't you remember? You still owe me from that time when I helped you and you promised to do half my paperwork." She was definitely scary like this.

"Okay, sure. I'll help."

"Great! Now let's go finish that paperwork." She goes back to her cheery mood.

_'Oh someone please HELP ME!!'_


	8. Rangiku's Plan

Chapter 7: Rangiku's Plan

(A/N: I'm sorry for making the wait for this chapter so long; I haven't had much time to write. With school and homework. I would like to give shout-outs to Kanatana Kong and . Also you guys should read some of Kanatana's stories especially if you like Donkey Kong and Spirited Away, which is the best movie EVER!!!)

Rangiku's P.O.V.

"And done. Finally we're through!" I shouted to the heavens. I've been doing paperwork for an hour and I'm exhausted. I don't think I've done so much paperwork in forever. Drew finished her half ages ago; should have made her do the rest of mine. Now she's on the floor asleep. Drew's such a sweet person, I wonder why the captain won't just ask her out. It's obvious that he likes her, well obvious to me. That's why tonight at the party I have a plan. A plan that's crazy enough to work. All I need to do now is to deliver the parcel of my plan to person B of my plan.

And person B should be here in 3, 2, 1.

"Are you two finished with the paperwork?" Person B walked in, just as I figured. "Your guests are piling up and… Rangiku, why are you looking at me like that?" I wasn't at aware that was staring at him with a smile; it's too late to undo it now, so I kept on. "Whatever you are planning I'm not going to have anything to do with it."

"Okay. You don't have to be in what I'm planning."

"I'm serious Rangiku."

"Okay, I know. I'm serious too." I said back. I went back to organizing all my paperwork. I wanted to look up see the expression his face right now, but I might laugh. _'Eh, what the hell?'_ I looked at his face and he had a dumb look. _'Oh man this is good. Ha ha ha. This reverse psychology thing is fun. Part one of my plan is in progress.'_

-x-

Toshiro's P.O.V.

"Okay, I know. I'm serious too." Rangiku said and went back to her paperwork.

I look at her like she's so one else. She looked at me and was smiling even more. There's something going on. _'I know she's planning something. Maybe she's not behind the whole thing.' _I looked at Drew and she was on the floor asleep. _'She might be faking it.'_ I looked back to Rangiku and she was still watching me.

"Is there something wrong captain?" She was talking in an innocent voice. "You keep looking at me like I'm not your lieutenant and your looking at Drew like she'll wake up and-"

"Rangiku, just tell me what your planning."

"I told I'm not-"

"Rangiku."

"Okay. Just go behind your desk and look in the top right drawer."

I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow then gazed at my desk. There was something in my mind that's screaming at me, telling me not to go check that drawer. But I went over to the desk anyway, out of curiosity of course. I had my hand on the knob of the drawer, ready to open, but I look back to my lieutenant. She had her eyes focused 100% on my being. I closed my eyes and sighed. _'Might as well get it over with.' _I opened the drawer and opened my eyes. _'What in the…'_

"Matsumoto. What is this?" I growled in murmur tone. _'This is stupid.'_

She jumped out of her seat and ran to the front of my desk. "Oh captain, do you love it? I know you do. And I know someone else who might."

In the drawer was a small box. "What is it and what do you want me to do with this?"

"It's a present and you're going to give it to Drew. Duh."

I opened it to see what was inside. I closed it back and tossed the box to Rangiku. "No. I'm not giving that to her."

She starts to plead and beg that it's just humiliating. "You have to or you'll ruin it. Just give it to her. Please." She was even shaking the box in my face. I'll push it way but she'd just start it again.

"Would you stop it? I don't want to give it to her. Why would you want me to give this to her anyway." I shouted at her. She walked up to me and flicked me on my forehead. "Hey! What was-"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10 of the 13 Court Guard Squads. You need to man up now Mister!" She was loud and serious. She was even pointing her finger at me. "It's time you confess your feeling to Drew Kamasaki. You have liked her for as long as I can remember and you've never mentioned a word to her about it in any form of the matter, and god dammit, I'm sick of you hiding the fact that you feel like this towards someone and not say a word. So you are going to tell her the truth tonight and you are going to give her this present. And as hell is hot, you are going to tell her. Whether you want to or not." I was really taken back by what she just said. She made me sound like a scared little kid who's too afraid to talk to a girl he likes; which is basically what we are talking about. Rangiku looks over at Drew. "Captain you should do it. We're leaving for the world of the living tomorrow and I thought this party would give us a chance to have some fun before we go. And I thought I might be able to get you to give Drew a present or something before we go. I know Drew and she's a great person for you. And I can tell, because when she comes around you act differently from your usually self."

I sigh and scratch my head. "I hate it when it's you lecturing me and not the other way around. But if it'll make you feel better, I'll give her the present."

"Yay! And you'll tell her you love her, right?"

"Don't push it. And I did not say that I loved her." I said and walk from behind my desk. When I start to make my way to the door, I stop. "And what do you say we do with her?" I point down at Drew, who is some how still asleep.

She walks over next to me and looks down at Drew as well. "Hmm. I don't know. She might kill us if we wake her. How about you kiss her then she'll wake up? It works in the stories." I glare at her for saying that and she started to giggle.

I step a little closer to Drew and squat down. I come closer to her. "DREW, WAKE UP NOW!!" I yelled into her ear. Her eyes pops open and she yelps. She shot up in an up-right position and we bump heads in the process. Which was really hard and it really hurt. I was laid on my back holding my forehead. "Ouch."

"Are you two all right?" Rangiku asked.

I got up, rubbing my head, and looked at her then to Drew. Drew had a shocked look on her face. After it looked like she was aware of what just happened her expression turned sour. "What the hell was the meaning of you guys waking me like that? I could've gone deaf or something." She screamed at me.

'_I think I liked it better when she was asleep.'_ I thought. I got up and extended my arm out to help her up. She disregarded the gesture and got up on her own. _'Typical.'_ "Well it's too late now, you're awake. Now let's get going to this party and-"

"Oh, Crappers! The party." She yelled and ran for the door. "I'll see you guys there."

I looked at the door and was a little confused at what just happen. I looked over at Rangiku and she was smiling at me. "What?"

"Oh nothing." She says and walks towards the door. "Just thinking of what's it gonna be like when you and Drew… Never mind."

"What were you thinking?" I asked her sternly. She just started speed walking to the door without even looking at me. "Rangiku!"

-x-

Drew's P.O.V.

Wow, this party is awesome. We had everything you could think of, we may be missing a chocolate fountain or two and a band, like Day 26, but it's still awesome. You should see some of these people dance. A few people can and a few others, well, need to stay in a dark room where no one can see. And I mean NO ONE. As for the karaoke stage it was just like every karaoke night. You got your talented one's, no talented one's, drunks, shy's, over-confidant's, and your… Zaraki Kenpachi; yes, he was singing.

And to make it a little more fun me, Riiko, Rangiku and some others have made a conga line full of tipsy people. Not drunk. Tipsy. There is a big difference.

We were chanting and walking around the whole room. "Conga, conga, con-ga! Conga, conga, con-ga!"

"Wow Ran, hiccup, this party's the most, hiccup, awesomest, hiccup, party ever." Riiko slurred.

"Yeah, the awesomest, hiccup, ever." I said and laughed.

Rangiku hiccupped and wrapped her arms around our necks then smiled. "Thanks you guys. Hiccup. This party wouldn't have, hiccup, been this awesomest if it weren't for, hiccup… Oh, I spy a cute guy."

"Hiccup. Where?!" We both shouted at once. Riiko actually ran up to the first cute looking guy she saw. I laughed, even though it was very natural of her to do something like this. Even if she wasn't a little drunk.

"Wow. I almost thought, hiccup, you were lying." I said to Rangiku.

"To tell you the truth: I really did lie. Hiccup. But here's something that's true, there's a guy-"

"Drew, are you drunk? Again." I heard a voice behind me interrupt Rangiku. The voice was male and sounds annoyed; I knew exactly who it was too. I tried to act as if I didn't hear it and walk away. But he grabbed me by my collar and picked me up off the ground. "Don't try and walk away now. You should not have been drinking sake."

I looked Raiku's face, his stupid mean face, and pouted. "1: You're nothing but a jerk Rai. Hiccup. 2: I'm not drunk, I'm more of a tipsy. And by the smell of your breath, you've definitely been hitting the sake yourself." He looked at me like he always does, like I was just a helpless child that couldn't be helped. Which I most certainly am not. "Rai it's a party. What's the worst that could… Scratch that. But we still should have fun and you know what they say. 'Drink and be merry.'"

He sighed, put me down, and then looked over to Rangiku. Who is still surprisingly here, though still tipsy. Okay she may be more on the drunk side then tipsy side. "Rangiku, did you let her drink sake, even though she's under aged?" He asked her. She was about to say something before she started to get all wobbly and almost fell over. "Never mind."

"How can you say I'm under aged? News flash, this ain't the world of the living my friend. I'm over a hundred years old for Pete's sake."

"May I remind you what happened last time you got drunk?"

"It wasn't all that bad."

"You took a car and drove into another one. And when the police had come for you, you threaten to run them over and were almost sent to juvie."

"Yeah, almost. They dropped those charges."

"And put you on house arrest for three days."

He makes it seem like it was the worst thing in the world. Three days at home and only able to go as far as 150 yards wasn't bad. I was actually content. Whoever said staying home was a bad thing was a baka.

Rangiku finally started to get back on her feet as stable as she possible could. "Okay you guys, no more of the arguing. This is a party for us going to the living world and I want this party to go as planned."

"You say what?"

"Nothing!"

"Really? I thought you said-"

"Look! It's a tray of sugar!"

I start looking in like five different directions. "Sugar! Where's the sugar?!" I kept looking and was disappointed to find no sugar. I then looked back to Rangiku, but she was gone. "Where'd she go?" I asked Rai, who I'm surprised didn't leave me as well.

"She ran off once you turned around." He said looking in another direction then started walking off.

"Hey! Where you going?"

"Somewhere else. What does it look like?" He didn't even turn to look at me; that jerk. I started to whimpered and follow a little bit behind him. He then turned to me, mostly by me sounding like a puppy dog, and huffed out a sigh. "Okay, come on. But if you keep following me you can't drink anymore sake. You hear me?" He told me, saying the last part in a command.

I straightened myself up and saluted to him. "Hai, Captain Kumio!" I said with a smile and had a sparkly atmosphere around me. He just turns back around and I follow him. What can I say, I hate being alone; I think I'm auto-phobic.

(A/N: I'm not sure if auto-phobia is really real; I just heard it one day and been using it ever since. But I think it is 'cause I get a little paranoid when left alone. And I'll also like to inform that I've edited the past chapters. Nothing really big just a few grammar corrections is all. Well anyway, I hoped you liked it.)


	9. Something that almost was

Chapter 8: Something that almost was

(Miko: Hey peoples! Today is a huge day, because…

*throws confetti*

Miko, Kate, Rangiku & Drew: It's Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya's birthday!!!

Toshiro: I told you guys not to do this.

Drew: And as a present for him and you good folks, Miko's posting a new chapter.

Kate: New. New. New!!

Drew: Calm down Katy. Enjoy.

Toshiro: You guys need help.)

Toshiro P.O.V.

I'm walking around mostly looking at all the people making fools of themselves. I can hardly believe I let Rangiku actually talk me into this.

'_There are things that can be done then wasting our time like this.' _I mused in my thoughts. _'If I would've known that she had have this much of a chaotic party I would of-'_

"Uh… Excuse me, Captain Hitsugaya?"

I quit my inner rambling after hearing someone; hearing someone else call me by my preferred title was something I was glad to hear. I turned a saw one of the officers of my squad.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

She had started to fidget and mumble before she got to really say anything. "Well uh… I was wondering if you'd, well, like to, um, dance?"

"I'm sorry, but no. I don't dance." I told her as casual as that. She just mumbled something, nodded, and walked away. She wasn't the first person to ask me tonight and she was the only one to get that same reply. I'm just not the type to dance or the type to be in places like this.

I continue walking the way I was, with the destination still unclear, until bumps into me on my side almost knocking me down. "Hey watch where-- huh?" I looking and see Rangiku sitting flat on the floor. "Rangiku what are you doing and why are you bumping into people?" I asked her.

She was still on the ground rubbing her head from the collision. She then looked up at me and had a happy look on her face. Coming from her I'm not sure if it's a good sign.

"Captain I have a little surprise for you."

"Is it that this silly party's over?" I said bluntly.

She snorted and laughed; she's beyond drunk. "Nope. Look who I have… here." She turned around then turned back hold an intoxicated, and unconscious, Drew in front of me. I felt my eyebrow and the side of my mouth twitch. Rangiku seemed to still be rather chipper. "See! I brought her like I said I would. And now you could give her the present."

I looked from her to Drew then back to her. "Rangiku if you haven't realized it yet that Drew's unconscious. And what made you think that abducting her and bringing her over here would make me just give it to her."

"Because you could."

I literally smacked myself on the forehead. _'This is completely hopeless. And she's taking this a bit too far. Scratch that, way too far. I shouldn't have even agreed to this in the first place.'_ I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Rangiku. When I did I smacked myself on head again and if didn't stop soon my forehead would be red. "Rangiku, would you stop. You can kill her like that." She was shaking Drew and yelling in her ear.

"But Captain I'm only trying to wake her up. And man is she out cold. Nothing's worked. Hmm… I know, let's try this. Oh Drew they're playing that song you like, I think by those brothers you like."

"There is no way that a song is going to-"

"Jonas!" Drew eyes popped opened and she yelled, getting the attention of others around us.

'_Can hardly believe that actually worked.'_

"I'm sorry Drew but you just missed it." Rangiku lied straight to her face and putting her back on the ground. "Well I've gotta get going, people to talk to and sake to drink. Ta-ta." She then ran off into another direction, leaving me and Drew.

"That damned Rangiku." Drew exploded out of nowhere. "She's not gonna get away with this. She's lied and manipulated me for that last time today. She's gonna pay with her life or money or what ever the else hell I can think of." She continued her explosive ranting about how she'll kill or maim Rangiku, some of which are not suitable for discussion.

I tapped her on the shoulder which stopped her from her self yelling and turn to me. She then looks at me like she didn't even I was here.

"Oh. Hey Shiro, what's up?" She says ever so casually.

"How can you say that like nothing even happened? You were just mad… Never mind." I just gave up from asking her. I knew they'll be no point in asking her any questions. "So now that-"

"Hey you never answered my question! Stop changing the subject!" She exploded again.

I felt the sweat drop on the side of my face. _'That proves my point of her being bipolar.'_ I guess sighed and shook it off. "What question-"

"The one when I asked 'what's up'. Then you're supposed to say 'I'm good'. Then ask 'How are you'. Then I give you my answer. Do we need to start over with this?"

I then look at here completely confused. "… I get it. You've been drinking haven't you?"

She crosses her arms in front of her chest then pouts. "So what. What if I have?"

"You're acting like this cause your drunk."

Her eye started twitching. "I am not drunk and I don't get drunk. You got that."

"It's written all over your face. Your cheeks have even turned red from all of the drinking you've been doing."

"For the last time and read my lips. I. Am. Not. Drunk. I'm just a little tipsy, is all. Damn you and Rai are pushy."

She started looking dead at me with glare. _'Why is she even this intense about it? She's the one whose been drinking. With her slightly golden eyes looking at me like that. When she's like this her eyes do have a little more appeal in a sort of way, and… Wait a second. Was I just describing her eyes? Dammit, my thoughts are getting the best of me.'_

I then heard the song that was just playing end and another start. Drew's face immediately changed. "Ooh, I love this song!" She said happily; I think the most cheerful I've seen her all day. "Toshiro, wanna dance?"

"Um…uh?" I mumbled. I a little I didn't know what to say. I a little wanted to say yes, but- "No. You know I don't dance."

"Oh come on, Shiro. Stop being a party-pooper and have some fun."

I paid her no mind. I just turned my head a little to the side to not look at her.

Then out of nowhere she pulled on my hand and started walking. By the look on her face she seemed upset. We went through the doors and kept walking until we were outside on the walkway. She then let go of my hand and turned to face me.

I looked back at her confused. "Why'd you bring me out here?" I asked her. All she did was turn her back towards me. "Drew, why'd-"

"You're no fun anymore." She said bluntly but calmly. "You're a complete grumpy, too serious, party-pooper compared to how you use to be."

'_Did she just..'_ "Are you insulting me?!"

"Calm down Toshiro, I'm not trying to pick a fight or nothing." She reassures, she looked over her shoulder while waving her hand in the air. "All I'm saying is that you just need to loosen up a little. Maybe more than that but loosen up at least a smidge. It wouldn't kill to act a little more your age."

I just groaned silently and walked forward so I stood right beside her. Switching my gaze from the moonlit landscape in front of us to looking at her from the corner of my eye. "You know I can't do that. I have to show how seriously I take my job as a captain. If I were to act childish then they may think it was a bad idea to assign a status like this to someone like me. And anyway, I have no time to be acting like immature kid with so much happening now. We have other things to be worrying about."

"You know Toshiro, you're right. We do need to be serious." She said still looking at the landscape ahead of us. "But then you don't need to be serious all the time. We have some down time to being a Soul Reaper, so-"

"Drew it's not that simple!" I whispered with a little bit of a fierce tone in my voice that made it sound almost like a yell. "We have too much at stake with what's going on. Aizen has the hogyoku and is planning on doing something that will affect the Soul Society and even the world of the living. We don't have time to just lay back and do nothing."

With an aggravated groan, Drew turned to face me. "Toshiro, I know you want to be serious and all, but give it a break would you." She said. She was looking me dead in the eyes; her looking at me like that made me want to take her serious but the tension in her eyes and the sound of her voice were neither serious nor wildly upset; but it certainly wasn't calm. "You're a captain, I know, but this a party. At a party you need to have fun and I don't want my décor talents for this party be wasted on one of my best friends just because he doesn't want to look childish."

The look on Drew's face had astounded me. The way she seemed serious but at the same time I could tell she wasn't angry serious like she usually is. The way she looked under the moonlight. The way the light radiated her skin. Subconsciously, I couldn't help but stare.

"Now for one night only can you just pretend not to be a captain and have fun tonight? Be with your friends and maybe make a few new ones. Please do it. Maybe for me?"

'_For her?' _Those two simple words echoed through my head. I looked at the now soft and calm expression on her face. For her I don't think could ever really say no. So I just sighed and agreed to her request with a nod.

"Really, you will?" She then went from surprised to excitement in practically an instant. She grabbed a hold on my sleeve, starting to pull me back towards the party. "Come on let's go."

"Wait I-" I started to stuttered out.

Drew creased in her steps and turned towards me. A lump formed in the back of my throat. I had my hand in my pocket, rattling Drew's present. I was still a bit unsure about all of this. What if something goes wrong? Like, she says no or laughs in my face. _'No, no, no? Why am I thinking like this?'_

'_Why are you talking so much, I'm trying to sleep.'_ Yelled the voice of my zanpakuto spirit, Hyourinmaru.

'_This has nothing to do with you, so you go back to sleep.'_

'_You idiot, if it has to do with you then I'm automatically stuck with it too. So since I've been asleep I want you to explain to me what's going on so I can go back to sleep.'_

All I could do was give a mental sigh and tell him what was going on. I result of him laughing is raspy-like laugh.

'_So that Lt. of yours has thrown a going-away party and along with that she wants you to confess your feelings to the Kamasaki girl. Am I correct?_ I told him he wa_s _correct. Then he started laugh again; which was really starting to annoy me. _'Well, you seem to have yourself in a bit of a bind. Sorry, but I can't help you with something like this. This is something you'll need to do on your own.'_

"_Wow, that wasn't much help.'_

'_Hey, if this were a fight you won't be complaining, now would you?'_He retorted. And with that he went back to his previous slumber.

I gave a mental sigh and looked directly at Drew. She was still standing there gazing in my direction. I had to say something before she thinks I'm trying to get out of the party.

"Drew, I know this seems a little sudden but… I have something I need to give you." I started to reach back into my pocket and pull out the box. "I got this for you and--" But before I could even get everything out she had dashed right past me. It happened almost so quickly I didn't first see her move. "Drew?" Once I had turned to her way, she was jumping off the edge of the walkway and down the series of stories below. "Drew. Drew!"

There was a huge howl and the rumbling presence of enormous spiritual pressure. It seems to have been coming from the same direction Drew just ran. The only explanation that came to mind: "Hollows, dammit." Not even a moment later the alarms had went off and countless Soul Reapers were running off in the same direction.

"Captain!" I heard Rangiku as she came running to my side. "Captain, there was an alert made by Squad 12's Development and Research Institute saying that there were large amounts of spiritual pressure detected near the edge of the Seireitei at the west gate." I nodded to her report, not changing my expression. "Hey, what's wrong? And where's-"

I interrupted her. "Let's just get going." I said in an emotionless tone. "We need to go and help get rid of those hollows."

"Uhh, right. Understood." Then she runs off in the direction.

I stood there, recollecting what's happened in the past several minutes. I then took the small box out of my pocket and opening it. I took the contents; it was a sterling silver chained bracelet and at the end of it was a charm in the shaped of a snowflake with diamonds in it. This was to be her gift from me.

I groaned and return it into my pocket. _'It's supposed to be, but not now.'_

I quiy my musing and started to make my way to the fields to fight.

(A/N:

Miko: Yay!! I've finally gotten to a real fighting scene, and it's soon! But more importantly… Toshiro!!

Toshiro: What?

Miko: For your present we will give you this.

Rangiku: *walks in with a box* Tah-da!! A Nintendo Wii game system!

Toshiro: *eye twitches*

Kate: It was my idea. *hugs Toshiro*

Toshiro: Thanks but-

Drew: But what? *grows mad*

Toshiro: Nothing. *sweatdrops*

Drew: Good. See you folks next time.

Miko: Come Birthday kid! Let's play Guitar Hero's! *grabs guitar and rocks out*)

(P.S.

Miko: Also please take my newly posted poll. L8rs)


End file.
